Picking Up The Aca-Pieces
by linds.bo
Summary: Jesse and Beca come from two entirely different walks of life. Yet, when their paths cross in a strange when, they realize just how much they have in common. Can they save one another from the lives they live?
1. The Loss

Jesse Swanson had not had the typical life of a thirty year old father for the last two years. Raising his two children alone had proven to be way more difficult than he expected. Plus, he had never really expected this to be his life if he had to be honest. His wife, Sarah Lewis, had always been in the picture. Sarah had been perfect. Tall, blonde, smart, loving. Those were just a few of the millions of wonderful things he could say about Sarah. After moving to LA straight out of college, Jesse met Sarah at a restaurant, waitressing. With his new job at SonicSound, producing movie scores, she had been the perfect distraction from his work. Paying her way through college to become a teacher, he had thought her dedication was incredible.

After barely six months, Jesse proposed. Sarah accepted excitedly and on their one year anniversary they were married. At twenty-three and twenty-one, life seemed to be picking up pace quickly for them. Jesse's job was incredible and they bought a house together. A cute little three bedroom house with a porch swing and a swimming pool. Sarah was so happy the day she came home to tell Jesse she was pregnant. Together, they painted a nursery in anticipation of their little one. They had a shower and all of Jesse's friends from college took him out as his last night of 'being just a normal guy'. Brady Alexander Swanson was born on the cool night of November eighteenth. He had brown hair like his dad and dark green eyes like his momma. He had been perfect.

Life as a mom proved perfect for twenty-two year old Sarah. She had finished school, but with Jesse's salary got to stay home and be a mommy. They had been ecstatic when Sarah got pregnant again quickly. Their little three bedroom house would soon be full. The perfect way for life to be. Brady was a hand full, and at eleven months he was the perfect playmate for his little sister, Kara Marissa. Sarah of course loved her name rhyming with their little girls. Brady and Kara were perfect for Jesse and Sarah.

They lived happily for two years. Birthdays were happy and Christmas's were filled with love. Dinners were made and sheets were washed. Some days were tough, others came easy. Jesse was happy as could be, and he knew Sarah was too. So when Sarah decided to go out one night, Jesse was happy to watch his three and four year old. It was what happened that night he hated more than anything.

Jesse remembered the phone call, the earth shattering phone call he had gotten at eleven-thirty that night. Sarah had gotten behind the wheel, intoxicated. She drove down the street and ran a red light, slamming into another car. A minivan. A minivan with three children and their father in it. 'Mr. Swanson, she was lucky. Life could have been bad after this.' That's what his lawyer had told him. Sarah had never been one to drink. In fact, Jesse wasn't sure she ever had more than one since Kara was born. Now, she had been killed while driving drunk. It had not been his Sarah, and he hated thinking about it now.

He remembered her funeral, and the one of the three children and their father, that he had attended. Jack, Kira, and Brody. How similar in age they had been to his own. Lives taken too soon. He refused to think of Sarah in that way. She was the love of his life, and her life had been taken too soon as well. She had never deserved any of this. He knew it was all wrong, it had been the worst thing he would ever see in his life.

Now, almost two years later, he sat in the same house he had bought with his late wife. Reading his daughter to sleep as she bounced around excitedly at the idea of going to school the next day. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she chatted and told her it was time for bed; more for him than her. He shut the light off and walked downstairs to make sure everything was ready for the busy first day of school tomorrow. On the wall in the living room he looked at the last full family photo he had. It had been taken on Kara's third birthday. Sarah held Kara, Brady was on Jesse's shoulders. They were smiling. Jesse missed being loved and loving. He sighed and turned to the kitchen. He had PB&J sandwiches to make, and they were not going to get done if he continued to sulk.

* * *

Beca Mitchell had never intended for her life to end up like this. At thirty years old, she had never expected to have so much tragedy in her life. LA was supposed to be her redemption after being stuck in college for four years. But now, she had new views on life.

After college, she moved to LA and began working at a radio station. That was where she had met Jason Benson. Jay had been just like her. Perfectly sarcastic and snarky. They hit it off immediately. He proposed and she shocked herself when she accepted. Jay knew she hated weddings, and she loved when they eloped, ridding themselves of the chore of having a wedding. She was happy.

They moved into a huge studio apartment. It was perfect, they played their music and made love until three in the morning. Nothing in her life had ever been that great. She was so happy. When she found out she was pregnant, she had thoroughly believed that all that would change. When she saw how excited Jay was, though, she saw how they would get the chance to be an awesome family. They moved into a house. It was totally different but totally perfect. They painted the room and bought furniture. Whenever they found out they were having twins, Beca almost died.

Jay said everything happened for a reason and was over the moon as they bought one more of everything. Beca threatened murder as she went into labor, but loved him again when she held her... no, their... boys. Jack Nicholas and Brody Sebastian were born on a cold and rainy Halloween. Beca had laughed and said they should have given them scarier names. Her boys were each one of their parents. Brody looking completely like Jay and Jack taking after her. She smiled every time she saw herself or Jay in one of them.

Beca and Jay loved taking the boys to work. She loved music and she loved them, so it was perfect. Often, she found that she was distracted by her little ones, and sometimes the music went onto the back burner. Beca was so happy. She had never pictured herself having a family, but having one was awesome. So, when she found out she was pregnant again, and only six months after the boys, she was happy. Yet desperately praying for a girl so that she wouldn't die from being crushed by her boys.

Kira Alyssa was beautiful and looked just like her momma. Three kids and Beca was totally completely in love with every single one of them. She loved singing songs with them and reading to them. Feeding them and bathing them. Kissing them and loving them. Everyday she woke up happy. They always made her days interesting and she would have never wished for anything else. Jay told her they would have twenty babies. She had laughed but secretly loved the idea.

They lived happily for two years, loving life. The boys learned new things every day and then taught their sister. Kira liked the dirt and bugs because of them. Beca worked on her music and loved her kids equally. She brought them to work and made them eat their veggies. She and Jay said that they would have another kid soon. Hopefully giving Kira a sister. They were the happiest family in the world, Beca was sure. Nothing could be greater than her love for her husband and children. She was totally infatuated with her entire life.

That was until that horrible day. Beca remembered it perfectly. She had always wondered why God had made her stay home from the beach that day. A headache... that's what she had said. Now she had desperately wished she had gone. 'Mrs. Benson, a drunk driver... dead on impact... so sorry.' Snippets of the conversation she had with the police officer had remained in her head. Mostly she remembered an intense numbing feeling. Like nothing else. The other driver had died... she knew that. 'No need to know her name. It will make me hate her even more.' Beca had said. She sat in the funeral, on some drug to calm her down, weeping uncontrollably. She had lost everything.

Now, nearly two years later, she sat on the couch in the house she lived in all alone. She held the last picture she had of her family. Kira's birthday, it was the perfect image. Everyone was laughing. It was the picture that made her realize she needed to help children. Tomorrow she would start her new career. A teacher, helping little kids grow into something great. She folded her legs up under her and looked across the room at her backpack that was packed and ready to go. She fell asleep on the couch that night. Knowing that walking past those rooms and sleeping in _their_ bed would be too hard for her today.


	2. The First Day

"What the hell am I doing?" Beca laughed in desperation as she stood in the schoolyard.

Her best friend, Chloe, who was also a teacher laughed at her, "You're helping kids get an education. And infusing music into that education. You're aca-awesome."

"Shut up!" Beca groaned at her friends reference to her acapella days.

Chloe smiled, "Besides. Tonight was can get totally drunk off of Boone's farm with Aubs and Stace and Aim. It'll be awesome."

Beca smiled and Chloe grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm ready. I am. Just nervous."

"Good. Because here we go!" Chloe laughed as the bell rang.

Beca ran a shaky hand through her hair and stood in front of a group of Kindergartener's congregating near her. She saw worried faces on parents and excitement in the children's eyes. She thought about the faces of her own children and how they never got to face this day. Sighing, she plastered a warm smile onto her face and began her first day as a teacher.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Mitchell-Benson. You can all call me Mrs. M-B. I am your kindergarten teacher. I look forward to getting to know all of you this year! Let's all go to room 3. Mommies and daddies are allowed to come today only."

She lead her classroom of children into her room and sat on the edge of her desk. She went over all the procedures of her classroom and the guidelines. Parents asked her questions as children colored their name tags. Beca answered them all and looked at the clock. It was nearing nine thirty. She asked the parents to go and after some prying she was standing alone in front of her children.

* * *

"Kara Marissa. I'm not dealing with this today. We have to go in five minutes. Pick a pair of shoes and let's go." Jesse groaned as he slammed his palm on the kitchen counter.

Brady snickered from his seat at the table, "Woman."

Jesse could not help but smiled at his oldest. He heard his daughter come down the stairs. "I picked the pink sparkly ones. They comp-wa-ment my ou-fit perfect."

"Dear God. You have spent way to much time with Aunt Lena." Jesse shook his head at the thought of his best friend's wife. "Let's go now."

Jesse strapped his kids into his truck and took off towards school. He had been lucky enough to get the day off. Good thing too, because he figured Kara would want him to stay. Brady, he knew, could have cared less. As they drove towards school, he listened to his children chatter in exitement and nervousness. Pulling into a spot, Brady jumped out the door and immediately bounded towards his friends.

"Brady!" Kara yelled after him.

"Oh, bye bud!" Jeese called after him. "Nice saying bye to you."

"Bye dad! By Kar!" He yelled over his shoulder. Jesse chuckled and unsnapped his youngest from her seat.

"Daddy. I'm nervous." Kara latched her hand to his as they walked towards the wall where the rosters were posted.

He squeezed reassuringly, "Nothing to be nervous about. You'll do great. Maybe Mailee will be in your class."

"I hope so. That way when I go to Uncle Benji's and Auntie Lena's we can do homework." Kara smiled and Jesse ruffled her blonde curls.

"Look at that." Jesse said as he searched for his daughters name on the Kindergarten roster and his son's on the first grade. "Brady has Mrs. Matthews. Exactly who he wanted. You have... Mrs. Mitchell-Benson. Ooh! So does Mailee, and Brynna!"

"Yay! Uncle Donald!" Kara cheered as Jesse's friend walked up to him.

"Hey Kara baby. Hey Jess. You're in Brynna's class!" Donald, another of Jesse's friends, high fived his daughter.

"Kara!" Mailee ran up and Jesse watched the girls begin to talk. Jesse saw Benji walking towards them with his very pregnant wife.

"Hey Jess. Donald, Kasey!" Lena smiled.

"Mrs. Mitchell-Benson. Everyone's in one room. Are Graham and Brady in the same room?" Benji asked Jesse and Donald.

"Yeah. I believe so. Oh, there's the bell. Room 3 is over there." Jesse nudged the girls towards their room.

Jesse listened to the teacher talk. She was pretty young woman, and nice. Her smile was warm and she sounded excited to teach. Mrs. M-B is what she told the kids to call her. She lead us to her room and went over all her guidelines and rules. The kids colored name tags and she took questions. Jesse asked a few questions and watched his daughter adapt to school life. When she asked the parents to leave, Kara only faltered for a moment and then turned to play with her friends again.

Jesse smiled goodbye to his friends and walked to his car. He placed his head into his hands, "Oh Sarah. Why did you have to go? Why did you get in the car? Why?"

* * *

"How was the first day bitch!?" Her best friend bounded into her room as Beca cleaned up crayons.

She laughed, "This is a Kindergarten classroom. Should you be speaking like that?" Chloe stuck her tongue out, "It was very good, my dear. I enjoyed it."

"Good! My third graders are absolutely perfect. I got the nerds. Poor Mrs. Wilson is going to die. So six thirty tonight at my house. Aubs, Stace, and Aims will be there. Josh, Mike, Tyler, and Evan are taking the kids out."

Chloe had always felt bad after Beca's tragedy. She had been her best friend, and she saw how hard it had hit Beca. Now, even two years later, Chloe felt guilty about having a family. All of their other friends felt awful too. Anytime there was an event or something, having the husbands and kids around was tough for Beca. She loved them all, Chloe just knew it was difficult.

"Okay. It'll be fun. Can I crash at your house? I don't wanna drink and drive." Beca smiled at her friend, Chloe mentally cringed. She hated hearing her friend hurt.

Chloe smiled, "Course my love. I'll see you at six thirty biotch. Love you!"

* * *

"Daddy! Mrs. M-B gave us a worksheet to color and we talked about the alphabet. Me and Mai and Bry were basically the only ones to know the ABC song. How is that possible?" Kara spread her arms out exasperated.

Brady laughed, "I bet you felt smart Kara."

"I did! Thanks for teaching me daddy." She smiled triumphantly.

"No problem sweetheart. How was school for you Brady?"

"Awesome. Mrs. Matthew's is so cool. She let _us_ pick _our own_ seats. She's so cool. Her son is my friend Nick. So she likes us." Brady grinned. His front tooth was lose and he was so adorable with his little lisp.

Jesse smiled in the rearview mirror at his kids, "Glad to hear that. Tonight Uncle Benji and Auntie Lena invited us for dinner. We're gonna go there. But first, we're gonna go home and pack a bag with pj's so that when you get tired you can change and go to sleep."

"Who's going?" Brady asked.

"Everyone. Aunt Kasey and Uncle Donald, Uncle Bumper and Aunt Jessica, and Uncle Uni and Aunt Maura. And all the kids. It'll be fun. So don't whine."

"I wasn't whining." Brady argued, "It's just that Haley hasn't been nice lately. Aunt Jessica says its her pew berty. I don't know what that is though. But it's bad."

Jesse chuckled, "You'll be fine kid. Suck it up and be a man, women are hard to deal with."

"Hey!" Kara screeched.

"Love you baby." Jesse blew her a kiss and all three of them erupted into giggles.

* * *

"Mrs. M-B!" Kara called as we walked into the schoolyard, "This is my daddy."

"Well hello there Miss. Kara-Lara. This is your daddy? Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Swanson. I must say you have a pretty awesome daughter." Beca ruffled the little girls hair.

"Ah. Now that can't possibly be true. She's a naughty little girl sometimes."

Kara giggled, "Never Daddy!"

Kara ran off as Mailee entered the schoolyard and Beca and Jesse stood there next to each other. Jesse held his hand out. "I am Jesse Swanson. Kara's a sweetheart. She has nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

"She is a doll. Mr. Swanson-" Beca began.

"Call me Jesse. Please." He smiled at her.

Beca smiled shyly, he was handsome, "Jesse... your daughter has really intrigued me. Actually, if you wouldn't mind... I'd like to have a meeting. I have some questions to ask you because I want to help her. There's nothing wrong with her... she's just so awesome and I want to help."

"Could you explain?" Jesse looked at Beca.

Beca sighed, "Mr... Jesse... she lost her mother. She's told me. I'd just like to sit down and show you some things. Nothing bad. I just know what she's been through and I would like to talk to you. Would that be possible?"

Jesse watched as Benji walked towards him. "Yeah. I think that would be good."

"Great, I'll send a note home with Kara about days that work. It'll be good for her."

"Tomorrow. Let's meet at Reynold's for dinner."

"Oh Mr. Swanson- Jesse, I'm not sure that is appropriate."

"Not a date. A meeting. Please, for my daughter's well-being." Jesse flashed Beca a smile.

Beca sighed again, "Okay. That sounds good. What time?"

"Six o'clock okay Mrs. M-B?" Jesse grinned.

Beca nodded and smiled slightly, "Sounds good."

"It's a da- meeting." Jesse teased, as he winked. She was a pretty woman. But he honestly just wanted to know what she thought of his daughter. He had no other intentions. She laughed lightly. The bell rang and Jesse turned to walk away, "See you tomorrow Mrs. M-B."

"It's Beca." She said softly as her students began to line up in front of her.

Jesse smiled, "See you tomorrow, Beca."


	3. A Dinner Da- Meeting

"You're going out to dinner?" Aubrey Prout, formerly Posen, stared at her small friend, her son Kai gently balanced on her hip.

"For a student. It's a meeting, not a date." Beca brushed her hair out and retouched her makeup, making it a little darker since she could not wear her usual grunge style to school.

"Mh-hm. We don't believe that... do we Kai?" Aubrey cooed the last part.

Beca groaned, "And... why are you here?"

"You asked me to take your dog out. That's what I'm doing." Aubrey snapped.

Beca rolled her eyes. She missed being able to be sarcastic all the time. "Shut up you bitch."

"Hey. Kai's ears are eager to learn... watch the language." Aubrey grinned at her friend and Beca flipped her off. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that? I need to leave in fifteen minutes." Beca groaned.

Aubrey bounded out of the room, calling behind her, "It's Chloe. I told her you were going out to dinner."

"You're going out with a student's parent! You kinky bitch." Her redheaded friend followed Aubrey into her bedroom.

Beca threw her arms up, "I am not _going out_ with anyone. I'm having a fucking meeting. Now out! If you wanna stay here, stop pestering me."

"But Beca-boo, it's our job!" Aubrey sang out.

Chloe nodded, "Yes. It's our duty. Aubs, tell her to change. She listens to you better."

Aubrey chuckled, "When does she listen to anyone?"

Beca blew out a loud breath, "Shut up you two. Now, I am leaving. Please, leave my house standing. I'll see you at school tomorrow Chloe. Aubrey, thanks for taking the dog out. I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you all. Bye Kai-ey!"

* * *

"Daddy is gonna go to a meeting. He'll be home later. Go to bed nice and early for Uncle Benji. Please?" Jesse threw a jacket on and kissed the top of each of his children's heads.

Brady looked at him, "A meeting? Why didn't you go during work hours dad?"

"I couldn't. The lady was not available. So I have to go now." Jesse smiled.

Kara grilled him with her little blue eyes, "Are you lying? This isn't a work meeting..."

Jesse was shocked at the intuition his children possessed. Just like Sarah. He had never been able to surprise her since she was always one step ahead of him. Rubbing his head, he chuckled. "I am not lying. I am going to a meeting, she's just not for work. That's why I couldn't during work hours."

"That's not nice dad. You should never lie. That's what you tell us." Brady's light lisp from his missing teeth made Jesse smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just be good for Uncle Benji. No yelling or running or being mean. Just behave my dolls. Now, I have to go."

"Bye daddy." His children called in unison as he left their playroom.

"You ready to go bag some bitches?" Benji was sitting at his kitchen counter, drinking a diet coke.

"Shut the hell up dude." Jesse laughed out loud, "Seriously. Even if I was, 'bagging some bitches' don't ever say it like that. It sounds awful."

Benji laughed, "Sorry man. I know, it's just a _meeting_. Whatever that means."

Jesse groaned, "It's Kara's teacher. I'm not about to fuck the woman who teaches my child. That's wrong."

Benji shrugged, " My wife's a teacher. I bang her all the time."

"Ew." Jesse said, "The thought of you banging Lena in this very pregnant state that she's in... I don't need it. I'm going to have dinner and talk. I'll be home by ten the latest. Goodnight, take care of my children please."

"Yeah. They're out of harm's way kiddo." Benji gave Jesse a thumbs up and he left for the restaurant.

* * *

Beca sat down at the table and ordered a soda. She figured a glass of wine would be inappropriate for the occasion, even though she could desperately use one. The thought kept crossing her mind about how she could possibly lose her job for this. But, she just kept reminding herself that if they knew each other outside of school, it wasn't wrong. And he called her Beca, and she called him Jesse. That made them more than acquaintances. It made them friends.

She sat back and relaxed her shoulders against the booth. Beca saw him walk in. He was handsome. With soft brown hair and eyes, his tanned and chiseled features stood out. Looking at him, anyone could see that he was fit. Plus, he was funny and nice. That could make anyone attractive. Beca waved to him and he sat down just as the waitress brought her a soda.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you would like." Beca smiled apologetically at Jesse.

"No worries. I'll take a Budweiser. I hope you don't mind drinking, do you?" Jesse flashed Beca a smile and she giggled.

She shrugged, "Not at all. I actually wanted a glass of Chardonnay. Could you bring that as well? Kendall Jackson please."

"Good taste." Jesse said as the waitress walked away.

Jesse and Beca made small talk for awhile. Where they went to school, what Jesse's job was, things of the nature. They ordered their dinners and discussed the effectiveness of the mushroom and Jesse ordered an appetizer for them to share. Just so he could prove mushrooms were the greatest thing ever. He was funny, so she laughed. It was nice.

"So I suppose we should talk about what we truly came here to talk about." Beca finally said.

Her question surprised Jesse as he was sipping his beer, "Yeah. I suppose. So what do you want to know?"

"Well, obviously your wife is not in the picture. Whenever Kara draws pictures, it's only of you and your son. If you don't mind, I really want to know what happened? I feel like Kara wants to open up to me, but doesn't want to, or know how to, tell me the story." Beca sipped her wine and folded her hands on the table.

"Well, where to begin." Jesse scratched his arm nervously. He thought about how this was the first time he had gone out with anyone besides his friends or family since Sarah passed. It was different. Beca was nice. She was pretty. She listened well and was sarcastic at times. Her eyeliner was heavier now than at school but it gave her the grungy look that he could tell was all her. He sighed.

"Don't worry. I know it takes time." Beca did something surprising then. She placed her hand on his, just for a moment, a friendly gesture, but still weird to her.

Jesse nodded. "Sarah was my angel. I moved to LA from my home, leaving basically everything behind. Except a few college buddies who made the move with me. When I met Sarah, she was working her way through college on her own, waitressing. We got married pretty quickly. I loved her, so much. She was... perfect. We got pregnant really quickly, had my son, Brady. It was like falling in love again, but a different kind of love. The protective love. Everything was great. Then, we got pregnant again... like really quickly. Kara was born, a namesake for Sarah, she loved the rhyme shit. Sorry, pardon my language. Then... Kara was barely three... Brady almost four. Sarah went out one night. She had too much to drink. She hit another car and was killed almost immediately. It was the worst night of my life. I had to move on without her, without my best friend. I became a single father, a single man. It was awful." By the time he finished, he had tears in his eyes. Beca stood up and went over to him, hugging him tightly. She didn't care about appropriateness anymore. She knew what he was going through. Beca figured it was just even worse that his wife had been drunk.

"Jesse. I am so sorry. Just know that you are doing an awesome job. You should hear the way Kara speaks of you. You are her world." Beca rubbed his back, she could hear the tears falling.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." He hugged her back, "I try so hard. It's so tough."

Jesse and Beca continued to talk the night away. Beca asking questions and Jesse slowly telling her his story. It made him feel good, to know that someone cared about his daughter, actually, his entire family. She listened, and she enjoyed listening. Beca really felt intrigued, hearing how similar his story was to hers. She felt happy that he got to at least keep his children. They became friends that night. Somewhere in the middle of the wine and the beers and the talking, they formed a friendship. One that Beca knew she would cherish. And one that Jesse knew was exactly what he needed.


	4. You're Invited

"So how was your hot date?" Benji clapped a hand to Jesse's shoulder, chuckling.

Jesse laughed sarcastically, "Shut up. If you wake my kids up, I will find you and I will kill you."

Benji grinned, "Seriously dude."

"It was not a date. It was a meeting. We talked about Kara. She had a lot of concerns. It was nice and informative." Jesse walked away from Benji.

Benji followed him into the kitchen where Jesse began to make his children's lunches for the next day. "You smell like beer. If you had alcohol, it's a date."

"Don't you have anything better to do than meddle with my life?" Jesse laughed for real this time.

"Nope. Until Lena pops, my house is boring as fuck. Come on Jess. Do you think she's pretty?" Benji was making him blush, and he didn't know why. He was a man, he should not be acting like this over some meeting her just had.

He gave in, "She is very pretty. Come on Benj, she's your kids teacher too. Obviously you must have seen her. She's attractive."

"AHA! You want to bone her." Benji ducked to avoid Jesse's fist.

Jesse groaned, "Are we twelve? Go home and make sure your wife is okay."

"Fine. Fine. The kids were good. I really do hope you had a nice night. I'll call you tomorrow Jess. See you later, man." Benji began to walk towards the front door.

"Hey." Jesse called after him, "For what it's worth... I would totally fuck her."

"I KNEW IT!" Benji said as he shut the door.

* * *

"Why are you here?!" Beca jumped as she turned the light in her living room on to reveal Chloe, Aubrey, and Kai sleeping on her couch. Kai instantly began to wail.

Aubrey jumped up, "Great. You woke him up."

Beca stared at her friends, "My. House." She kicked her shoes off and walked into the living room, "No. It was not fun. There was no 'date'."

"Come on Becs. It's time to move on." Chloe whispered.

"What?" Beca spun around to face her friend, "Move on?"

"Beca..." Aubrey cut in.

Beca held her hand up, "No. Is that what you guys think? That it's time for me to 'move on'?" She crossed her arms, "You lose every-fucking-thing you have and then tell me when you're ready to 'move on'. Okay? Seriously. Get out."

Aubrey and Chloe stood up, quickly moving towards the door. They left without another word. Beca slid down onto her couch, grabbing the last family photo she had off of the table next to her. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Tonight, until now, had been the first time in two years that she went a solid chunk of time without thinking about Jay. It made her feel so strange. What was happening? She was by no means intrigued with Jesse. He was just so nice. And he was a guy. The first new guy she had met since Jay had died. The comfort of her friend's husbands had been the only men in her life.

Beca ran a finger across the picture. She missed them... a lot. Kara reminded her so much of her little Kira. She was so sweet and innocent. Sometimes, when Beca heard Kara talk, she imagined her own little girl telling the story. Beca always wondered what her kids would be like now. In school, reading, and writing.

* * *

"Okay. Pick up the crayons and markers and put them in the bin. First table ready and cleaned up gets to pack up first!" Beca called out to her classroom filled with Kindergarten children. Ten more minutes and it was Columbus Day weekend. She certainly needed a break.

Beca heard a soft knock on her classroom door and it opened up. "Hello!" Beca called to the little boy at the door.

"Brady!" Kara called out. Beca instantly recognized this as Jesse's son.

Brady waved to his little sister, "Mrs. Matthews sent me to give this note to you."

Beca opened the note from Chloe, "Thanks Brady. Hang on one second."

_Becs, _

_We still on for tomorrow night? I have a bunch of correcting to do tonight, come chill with me. Drinks and snacks boo._

_Chlo_

Beca scribbled a 'sure' on a sticky note and handed it to Brady. She began tidying her room up and helping kids pack their things. "Remember! You have your math packet due Tuesday. And a spelling paper on Tuesday as well. Have a good, long weekend everyone."

The bell rang and Beca sat down behind her desk. "Mrs. M-B?" A little head poked back into her room.

"Come on in Kara." Beca called out to her.

She took a folder out of her backpack with a note, "I forgot to give you this."

"Oh thanks sweetheart. Is this from daddy?" Beca unfolded the note and looked at the neat, yet quick, writing of Jesse Swanson. She had learned his penmanship after he had began writing her notes. They met weekly now, always at the same restaurant. They talked of Kara's progress in class and ways to help her move on. They began talking about Brady, too. And soon, their chats wandered onto other topics; like friends and family.

_Beca, _

_I know this totally goes against our 'professional' meetings, but I would love to invite you to our barbecue Sunday. Your friend Chloe is invited, she's bringing her kids by. Come. It'll be fun. Hope to see you there. _

_Jesse_

Kara stood before her still. Beca smiled at her and pulled out another sticky note. She loopily wrote '_Of course I'll be there' _ with a smiley face. "Give this to daddy for me love."

"Okay. Are you gonna come Sunday Mrs. M-B?" Kara looked at her hopefully.

Beca smiled, "Yes. And when I'm at your house... you can call me Beca."


	5. A Real One!

Jesse stood next to his grill, flipping burgers and laughing with his friends. His house was a buzz of excitement today. He loved his annual Columbus Day weekend party. It was one of the last nice weekends (well, it never really got 'bad' in LA just cool) and it was always fun. Now, he was watching his daughter show him how she could jump off the diving board and his son was playing catch with a few of his friends.

"Need any help Jess?" Chloe, who was the mother of one of his son's best friend and in turn one of his good friends Josh's wife, asked.

Jesse smiled, "Is Beca coming?"

"I think so. But you never know with her. She marches to the beat of her own drum. Oh my god! Lena, look at that gorgeous baby!"

Chloe's wonderful attention span never ceased to amaze Jesse. He chuckled and flipped another burger. He turned to the back door and saw someone new emerge.

"Beca!" He called out, waving her over. She was wearing blue sun dress that fell all the way to the floor. Her hair looked different than when was at school, it was curled and more wild. Her makeup was different too, darker, more harsh. Showing the "alternative" side that Chloe always said she had. Beca was beautiful though. Jesse couldn't help but grin. He liked being in her company. He always looked forward to their meetings, and now she was here, at his house, and it was different than their dinners.

"Hey there weirdo!" Beca smiled back. He gave her a quick hug. "What a gorgeous house!"

"Oh thanks. I put my life into this place." Jesse waved around at the yard. Beca smiled. This was weird for her. Why was she here? Maybe because she adored Kara, and needed to help her. But a nagging thought in the back of her mind kept saying she was there because she wanted to be, not because she needed to be. Jesse was different than when she saw him pick up his kids or at their weekly dinner meetings. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. Today he had on swim trunks, and no shirt. His chiseled body... well not really chiseled... was tanned from the departing summer and his hair wet from a dip in the pool.

Beca glanced around and saw Kara running towards her, "Beca!"

"Kara... her name is Mrs. M-B!" Jesse began to scold his daughter.

Beca laughed, "Oh no, no, no! Outside of school, I'm Beca. As long as you remember that in school I'm Mrs. M-B." Beca ruffled her hair, "How are you today doll?"

"Good! Watch this!" She ran off and stood on the diving board, glancing back at her father and teacher, and then jumped off. Beca shouted her praise to the little girl as she popped out of the water and she laughed and went back to swimming with her friends, a few of the other little girls she taught.

"Thanks for coming. She loves you." Jesse smiled and Beca turned back to him.

"She's awesome. You have amazing children." Beca smiled lightly, thinking of her own kids. She had told Jesse that she had had children and a husband, and that they had gone too soon. But that was as far as she ever got. Beca knew a lot about him. He was an open book, nothing was a secret. It made her happy to know someone trusted her this much, but it also scared the hell out of her how close they had become. Some days, being with them made her miss her own family so much more.

Jesse broke Beca out of the trance he could see her falling in too, "Want a burger?"

"I'd love one." She smiled at him and grabbed a plate.

* * *

It was nearly nine-thirty when Beca was the only one sitting around the fire with Jesse. Kara and Brady were curled up in the hammock on the deck, a blanket wrapped around them. Chloe had left about twenty minutes ago, with her husband and children, now, they sat quietly.

"Beca, thanks for coming. It meant a lot." Jesse whispered over the crackling of the flames.

Beca smiled, and blushed, happy to have the dark hide it. "Thanks for having me. I really had a wonderful day."

Jesse smiled in the darkness. She shivered next to him. "Do you want a blanket?"

Beca's conscious mind told her to say no, it was time to go home. But the few glasses of wine she had made her want to stay a little longer, "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. It's nice having some adult company at night." Jesse ran into the house. He came out with two blankets and handed one to Beca.

Jesse sat on the gliding swing and he was surprised when Beca got up to join him, "This just looked to comfortable." She laughed and tucked her feet underneath her. Beca was comfortable. And not just because she was on the swing.

"Beca?" Jesse looked over at her.

"Mm?" She turned her head to him.

"You are so completely beautiful." Jesse smiled. He didn't care. She was the nicest woman he had encountered since Sarah. She made him smile, and he knew he made her smile. It was worth a shot.

Beca blushed this time, and she knew the light of the fire made Jesse see her clearly, "Thank you. You're pretty damn handsome yourself."

She rested her head against his shoulder. Her whole body was screaming mixed signals at her. What the hell was she doing? Why did she feel comfortable? YOU NEED TO RUN! But something else inside of her told her to rest her head against his shoulder, and to smile at what he said. She liked that side of her mind better.

"Go out with me sometime. Let's talk about stuff other than my kids. Let's share dessert and a bottle of wine and smile instead of sulk. Come out with me tomorrow night." Jesse whispered into her hair.

"Yes." She smiled and shut her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her. She remembered falling asleep, and her body telling her she was an idiot. But her heart told her this was what was right. She was scared; she was petrified, actually. But deep inside, she could feel Jason telling her to let go. To move on because these little kids, and this wonderful man, needed her.

* * *

"You're going out with Beca?" Benji sounded dumbfounded, "On a real date?"

"Yes. Now, can you and Lena watch my children or no?" Jesse said into the receiver of his cell phone. Beca had fallen asleep on the swing with him last night. She had woken up early and left him a note.

_Jesse, _

_I'm not running away! Just going home because I need a shower :) If your offer still stands for tonight, I'll see you at seven, your house. Text me if you don't want me to come. Thanks for the awesome night. _

_Beca_

Jesse had grinned all morning while he cleaned up. He was happy. Beca was such a sweet woman. He felt like they had a connection and that was awesome. When Kara woke up, she talked nonstop about Beca. Jesse smiled at that too. But perhaps the most awesome thing was the feeling he had in his gut. That Sarah would be okay with this, because Beca was perfect for her children.

* * *

Beca threw on a super sexy outfit, because, even at thirty, she still like to impress. She did her hair and her heavy makeup, because she had seen Jesse look at her yesterday like he never had before. Then, she sat on the edge of her bed. Aubrey had texted her and she knew she had to answer. They were onto her, and Chloe knew she had gotten home late, well early, this morning. She had gotten so mad at them when they suggested that Jesse may be a potential for something more, she did not want to face them just yet.

When she left, she saw Chloe looking at her from her house. Which was conveniently located right across the street. She wanted to wave, but could not deal with it. As she sat down in her car she took a deep breath. On her dashboard was a picture of her family. Gently she picked up the photo, a gorgeous photo that Chloe had taken. They had spent the week near the beach the summer before the accident. In this picture, Jason had his arm lazily draped around Beca, who was in mid laugh. Jack and Brody had Kira neck deep in the sand. She put the picture back down against her dashboard and took a deep breath. What was she doing?

Fifteen minutes later Beca pulled into Jesse's driveway; a mess of child's toys and yard tools. He opened the door and Kara came running out. Squealing with delight, "BECA! BECA!"

"Hey there darling!" Beca wrapped her arms around the tiny six year old.

Kara started to chatter, Beca nodding and "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" when appropriate. Jesse scooped her up and walked back towards the house, Beca following. As they walked into the house, Beca saw how messy the day had been for the family of three. She laughed silently to herself at the dirty underwear on the floor and the mess of dishes in the sink. She desperately missed the days where she was to overwhelmed to get anything done.

"I'm just waiting for Benji and Lena. They were picking up a pizza." Jesse smiled. "You know Benji and Lena, right?"

"Mailee's parents?" Beca questioned.

Kara nodded at Beca, "Yeah, Mailee's my best friend Beca!"

"Really? That's awesome kiddo." Beca smiled at her.

"Oh! They're here. Let's go Beca. Brady! Be good tonight!" Jesse called down the hallway, "Love you both!"

* * *

Jesse sat in the driver's seat of the car and began the drive towards a little Italian restaurant a half-hour away. Beca sat quietly in the passenger seat of his car and sighed contently. Jesse turned up the radio. Beca gasped.

"I LOVE this song." Beca grinned. "Don't you! Forget about me..." Beca sang, reliving her acapella days.

Jesse laughed, "That's right. You are an aca-girl. I forgot about you and Chloe's college history. I happen to love this song because it comes from one of the greatest movies in the world _The Breakfast Club_."

"Ugh, movies!" Beca groaned, giggling, "They are so boring!"

Jesse gasped, "WHAT?! Movies are the most amazing things in the world. In fact, it's what I do for a living. I score movies."

"You're into music too?" Beca smiled.

Jesse nodded, "I love making music. Especially for movies. You get to evoke all the emotions a movie wants to portray. It's awesome."

Beca looked at him seriously, "That is awesome. I used to work for a radio station before I got my teaching degree. I made mixes. Like, a DJ."

"Oh my God! You were not the Beca on the radio, 107.5?" Jesse looked at her.

"Yes." She blushed.

"YOU WERE MY FAVORITE! Oh my gosh. I loved your show. I was so upset when you left." Jesse laughed.

"Really?" Beca giggled, "I'm sorry. It was when I went through my rough patch."

"I totally understand." Jesse said softly as they pulled into the restaurants parking lot. "Now let's forget about all the bad and just enjoy tonight." Jesse opened his door and ran around to Beca's side.

"I did not realize I was going out with Prince Charming." Beca smiled and accepted his hand. "But I'm pretty happy he's here."


	6. Amazing

The date was going amazingly. Jesse could not help but smile in her presence. One, she was beautiful. Her hair fell messily over he shoulders, which were bare in her strapless black and white maxi dress. Her eyeliner was dark, but it made him think she was mysterious and agressive. Something about that turned him on.

"Jesse?" Beca laughed, snapping him out of his trance and he glanced at the waitress standing next to their table.

He laughed, "Oh sorry. No, I'm all set."

The waitress walked away and Beca raised an eyebrow at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled.

She looked thoughtfully at him, "About what?"

"About how perfect this is. Beca... since Sarah passed away, I haven't even been able to look at anyone else. The idea of subjecting my kids to someone who might just pick up and leave totally scared me. I thought I would be a bad dad. But with you... something's different. I know that you care about my kids, especially Kara. You would never hate them, even if something went wrong between us. And gosh, you're so beautiful. So beautiful." Jesse smiled lightly at her as she blushed.

She felt her insides light on fire, it had been years since she had even looked at a man, and now she wanted to jump across the table at him. It was all so weird for her. This was never how she was. She was always the alternative girl. The punky little bitch with sarcastic remarks and crazy antics. Then she became the grieving widow and mother. Why could she feel herself beginning to like this man? And love his children? Everything in her mind was telling her to run. To forget this ever happened and leave. But that's not what her heart wanted to do. Something kept saying, this is right Beca. This is what you should be doing.

"I'm glad we did this. I hope we do it more often." Beca smiled.

"Me too." Jesse said as the waitress set down two cups of coffee and a plate of cheesecake. They ate their dessert quietly, giggling and fooling with the forks. Jesse was happy. So was Beca.

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived back at Jesse's house. After dinner, they had gone to Lake Silver, a popular little spot right outside of their town. They spent hours talking and laughing. Learning more about each others quirks and specialties. Jesse was thoroughly enjoying himself, but knew he had to go home and take care of his children. Beca was happy to have someone who understood responsibility by her side.

Jesse opened her door again when they got to his house, "Do you want to come inside?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "I should go home. If I come in late two nights in a row, Chloe will suspect I'm doing naughty things!"

They both laughed and Jesse grinned, "Isn't that what you want her to think?"

"Not quite yet." Beca smiled in the dark, "Thank you for tonight. It was probably the most incredible night I have had in two years."

"Me too." Jesse put his hand against her cheek. She felt him suck in a breath at the same time as her. Both had the same thoughts going through their heads. _Was this right? What about Sarah? What about Jason? Why were they worried? This had to be right._

Jesse leaned close to Beca's face, she felt butterflies in her stomach. The hand he had on her cheek dropped to her waist and his other hand touched her back. She threw her arms around his neck. Ever so gently, he pushed his lips against hers. It was amazing. Beca felt her stomach explode. Jesse struggled to not pull her into his house. After a moment, they broke apart. Beca giggled, feeling like a high-schooler again.

"I'll see you in the morning." Beca said, realizing that in a few hours she would have to be up to teach Kindergarten, to his daughter.

He smiled, "Goodnight Beca." He grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb over it, holding it until she too far out of reach.

"Goodnight Jess." She broke their hands apart painfully slowly, not wanting to leave but knowing she had too. Jesse smiled and turned to walk into his house. His night had been amazing, now, he was ready to go lie awake in bed, thinking about Beca.

"Well, well, well!" Lena called out quietly as he opened the door.

"Look who is finally home!" Benji laughed. "And totally in love."

"I'm not in love." Jesse laughed, "I really do like her though."

"That's good." Lena said standing up with her new daughter, Ginny. "Jess, can you handle Mailee in the morning? I really don't wanna wake her up because if I do, she'll never fall asleep at home."

"Yeah. I can. Thanks guys." Jesse let them out and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and reached for the picture of his family on the coffee table. Looking at his Sarah, he sighed. "I hope this is what you want for me. Just remember, I'll always love you." He ran a thumb over her smiling face. He fell asleep on the couch, Sarah's picture in his hand and his mind belonging to Beca.


	7. The Wedding

Beca and Jesse spent the next three weeks being inseparable. It was weird for both of them. Each had their own problems they had to deal with, but could feel themselves liking each other more and more. For Beca, being around his kids was the next best thing to being with him. They went to the zoo, the aquarium, the park, the movies. Anywhere that was kid-friendly, you found Beca, Jesse, Kara, and Brady there. Beca even became closer with Brady, learning all about how much he loved school and sports and his friends.

Beca spent a lot of time at Jesse's house; in fact, Jesse had never even been to her house. He knew where she lived, because of Chloe. But, they didn't spend their time there because it was more convenient to be at his house with the kids. Beca noticed that her house was gathering dust and had stayed home this Saturday morning to clean.

As she walked around her house, scrubbing, sweeping, and dusting, she realized how little she had been here. The only time she was ever home was to sleep. And over the last week, the earliest she had been in was midnight. She felt herself falling for Jesse more and more each day. She heard a knock on the door and called out to come in, figuring it would be Chloe.

"Beca!" She heard a little voice call, "Where are you Auntie Beca?!"

"Oh my gosh! Willow! Stace! What are you doing in LA?!"

"We're visiting Ty's cousins. His aunt Laurie lives around here. Her daughter is getting married. We're staying with his brother for a few days."

"Oh that's weird. My friend Jesse has some people staying with him for the weekend. His sister's getting married this weekend. I'm going with him"

Stacie chuckled, "Friend. Yeah right! Chloe and Aubrey have told me all about your infatuation. He is your BOYfriend. Say it out loud Becs." Beca ignored her, then Stacie looked at her surprised, "Wait... did you say Jesse? Not Jesse Swanson? Oh my God... is your boyfriend my husbands cousin?!"

Beca gasped, "Shut up! Ooh, sorry Willow. I mean, be quiet! Yeah, I've been... uh, seeing Jesse. That's so weird!"

"Woooo! We are gonna have one fun weekend. Will, go over to Aunt Chloe's again. Mommy's gotta talk to Auntie Beca." Stacie ruffled her six year old daughters hair.

"Okay! But Auntie Beca I want to talk later!" She called out.

"Okay baby g." Beca smiled. "What do you want to talk about that can't be said in front of your child?"

"Well a little birdie told me you have NOT gotten laid yet. And this is not good. Beca, what's the matter? They sent me to do this since I'm the most comfortable bringing up sex." Stacie flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyeashes, Beca laughed out loud.

She pushed out a breath, making a groan, "Stacie Elizabeth Henault, I am NOT divulging the information as to why I'm not having sex. We just aren't ready yet. It has not even been a month!"

Stacie giggled, "Gosh. You're so uptight. Get a little."

"We are thirty years old now. Do we still have to talk like we're eighteen." Beca rolled her eyes.

Stacie laughed again, "Yes we do. Becs... don't be afraid. This is what Jason would want. Now that I know you're Jesse is Tyler's Jesse, he's the most awesome guy in the entire world. He and Tyler are super close. Actually, I'm surprised we had never realized this before."

Beca smiled at her friend. As much as she hated to admit it, they all knew her so well. Of course the reason they had not had sex yet was because she was afraid. In a way, she could feel that Jesse was afraid too. They both felt like it was cheating. They both had already met the 'loves of their lives'. How were they supposed to fall in love again? Yet, everyday Beca found herself liking Jesse a little more. His smile, his laugh, his jokes, his annoying movie obsession, his cooking, his lack of cleaning (just like her). His children, too. That might have been the best part. She could feel herself becoming a motherly figure to them. And she knew that scared the hell out of her and Jesse too. She continued to talk to Stacie with all of this on her mind. Wondering what was going to happen with this relationship.

* * *

Jesse was exhausted. And it was only three in the afternoon. This weekend was his beloved little sister's wedding. Of course, he was serving a huge part in the wedding. As were his two children. But right now, he was stressed beyond belief. Kara had a run in her tights. Brady wanted nothing to do with a tie. He sighed and was about two seconds away from screaming when he heard the door open.

"Ooh! I can feel the bad energy in here." Beca laughed and he turned around and smiled. She was gorgeous. He walked up to her and lightly kissed her cheek. They had agreed it would be best not to kiss in front of the kids unless it got a little more serious.

"Hey." He hugged her tightly.

"Hey." She whispered into his chest, "Stressed?"

Jesse had been living hell for the past four days. Not only was he in this wedding, so were his children and he had his cousin staying with him. It had been funny when he learned his cousin's wife was one of Beca's best friends. What a small world it was. It made Jesse happy though, knowing she would have someone besides him at the wedding. To be honest, he had been surprised she had said yes. He figured it was more for the kids than him. Which, was fine; her company was awesome no matter what the reason.

Jesse sighed, "So bad. Can you fix it?" He pouted playfully.

She rolled her eyes at him, something that he had noticed about her. It turned him on whenever she was sarcastic, "Of course I can. Where's Stacie and Tyler?"

"They went out for lunch. They aren't in the wedding so it's not as stressful for them. We're supposed to leave in an hour for the church."

Beca smiled, "Okay. Let me work my teacher magic." She took a deep breath and Jesse eyed her as she yelled, "KARA MARISSA! BRADY ALEXANDER! Downstairs, NOW!"

The two kids came running down the stairs and Brady smiled her big, toothless six year old smile at her, "Hey Beca!"

"Hi buddy." She smiled and quickly turned serious again, "Where's your tie and your shoes and coat? Go get them right now, please. Kara, what happened to your tights? You know what, I think I have a pair at home. I'll be right back." She bounded out the door as Brady came back.

"She's gonna get me new tights?" Kara asked, beaming.

Jesse nodded, disbelieving how easy it had been for her to get _his_ kids to listen, "I guess so."

He tied Brady's tie and put his coat and shoes on. He shimmied Kara out of her tights and pulled her curls up and out of her face with a clip. He handed them some crackers and water to have and Beca walked in two minutes later, a fresh pair of tights in her hand. Jesse smiled, happy to have her here again. Then he stopped and looked at the tights. Those tights had to be an old pair of her little girl's tights. It made him feel funny. On one side, it was the most amazing thing he could have ever had happen. He knew how scared she was to let go of her family; and he did not blame her at all. Yet, she was willing to let Kara wear these tights that had once been on her little girl. Of course, they were pretty stretched thin, since they were about a size to small, but Kara was just happy to 'look pretty'. On the other hand, it scared him. She was becoming their mother, and he could feel it. But what did Sarah think. Was this woman capable of being the mother to her babies? Beca looked back at Jesse and smiled. Her hair was curled and she had her makeup done elegantly, special for the wedding. In that moment, he could answer the question perfectly. Yes, she was the right one for them. And he desperately hoped she thought they same thing.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Beca cheered with everyone else as Jesse's sister, Kate, kissed her new husband, John. She sat with Stacie and Tyler and Willow was plopped on her lap, much to Kara's jealousy. Which, had secretly, made Beca beam.

It was weird being here for her. She had surprised herself (and Jesse, she thought) when she said she would come. Beca had met his parents (accidentally when they showed up one night after dinner), and his sister and her new husband (on a double date). But this was different. This was meeting the aunts and uncles and cousins. The people who you only saw at weddings. These people would remember her as 'Jesse's girlfriend', not even as Beca. And for some reason, that scared and thrilled her. Stacie stood up and grabbed Willow off Beca's lap and she followed her friend.

It was nearly an hour before Jesse rejoined her. She smiled as he walked towards her, "You look so handsome in a tuxedo, nerd."

"Why thank you my lady." He bowed and she giggled.

He walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers for the first time that day. His kids were in the middle of the dance floor, amidst what seemed like twenty-five other children. His lips always made her head float (in a good way). She smiled as they broke away, "I missed you today. It was so hard to not just want to go and stand next to you up there."

Jesse smiled, "I wished you would've been up there with me."

It took them both a moment to realize what they had said. He laughed first and she followed, "Well we might be a few years away from even dreaming about marriage."

He nodded and hugged her. She looked sexy, he thought. A navy blue floor length gown hugged all her curves perfectly. It had just a few rhinestones around the middle and on the one sleeve to make her look perfectly girly and perfectly tough at the same time. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his chin in her hair. They stayed there for a few moments before his sister came over.

"Oh come on you guys! Join the party!" She smiled, "Come sit down at least!"

Beca and Jesse had the best evening. They ate and danced and talked. Beca danced with his kids, and Willow (since she had been her auntie first). Stacie did a near strip tease, and they even sang some karaoke. Beca was having a marvelous time. She thought about her own family a lot, though. She wished she had them here with her. But at that moment she made her wish, Jesse had cupped her face and kissed her. And when he pulled away she smiled. To her, that may have just been the sign she needed for Jason to give her good luck. No one would ever replace Jay or her own children. But this family came pretty darn close to making her feel like a whole being again.

Jesse and Beca each carried a sleeping child to his car around one in the morning. They drove home in a content quiet. The radio steadily humming and the sounds of the outside whooshing past them. Beca yawned as she got out of the car and lifted Kara into her arms, carrying the little girl to her bedroom, and shutting the light off behind her. She felt like a mom again, and that feeling left her with a warmth inside.


	8. It Feels Like the First Time

Jesse shut the door to Brady's bedroom and made his way down the stairs where Beca was waiting. Stacie and Tyler were spending the night at a hotel close to where the wedding was, so they had come home alone.

"Hey, you know what today is?" Beca smiled at him as they sat down on the couch, she still in her gown and he still in the tux.

Jesse smiled, "Our cheesy teenager-like one month anniversary."

"Yeah." She whispered. He kissed her gently and she smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and she yawned, "I... should... get going." She laughed after her sentence that had been interupted by yawns.

Jesse sighed, "Don't go. Stay." He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into them.

"I don't have any clothes." She laughed.

"I can give you something baby." He kissed her hair. She shuddered as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He kissed her bare collarbone, and she shuddered again.

"Okay. I guess that sounds good." She tried to sound sarcastic and he just lightly bit her collarbone, and she had to stifle a whimper and he smiled at her.

"Come on love." He grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. They went into his room, the first time Beca had been invited in. She looked around. Like the rest of the house, it was a little messy. He had some laundry baskets and toys. The bed was made messily. On the bureau sat a clutter of empty water bottles and wrappers, and on the nightstand was a picture. She smiled at it, because it reminded her of her room. She knew the picture was a family picture. And it was strange that for some reason that made her feel better about being in here. She had heard a lot about Sarah. Beca had always felt there was no way she could be like Sarah and had never known if that was good. But for some reason, she felt okay tonight, and that made her smile.

Jesse grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and huge oversized t-shirt for her. She smiled, "Thanks weirdo. Can I use your bathroom?" She nodded to the door leading to the master bath.

"Course darling." He said as he began to take his tux off. She opened the door and shut it behind her. Slipping out of her dress, she hung it on an empty hanger she found. She searched for a face cloth and washed her makeup off. She peed and washed her hands. Then, she took Jesse's shirt and brought it over her head. She thought for a moment before she peeled her bra off and then slipped the shorts over her panties. They were way to big and barely even clung to her hips. She sighed and pulled them off. The t-shirt was nearly a dress on her. It was okay to go out like this. He was her boyfriend anyways. She smiled, it was exhilarating to call him that.

As she opened the door, her turned to her. Jesse had gotten his tux off and threw on just a pair of boxers. He had his shirt off. He smiled at Beca as she came out in just the t-shirt and her undies. She was beautiful. And he did not know what it was, but her walking out of his bathroom ready for bed was amazing.

"You are so sexy." He smiled at her. She giggled and blushed.

"Why thank you nerd. You aren't so bad yourself."

He walked slowly towards her and he pressed his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding them up into his hair and gently pulling. He let a groan escape from his lips. He slid his hands down and place them on her butt, grabbing and pushing her up onto his lips harder. She whimpered lightly and he smiled into the kiss. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their bodies pressed against each other, Jesse felt his erection growing harder and Beca felt her underwear getting wetter. He stumbled towards the bed and placed her on it, scrambling onto it after her, all the while never breaking their lips.

"Jesse..." She pulled apart barely, moaning lightly, "Is this what you want?"

"Only if it's what you want." Jesse and Beca's eyes met and they both smiled at one another, nodding at the same time. He connected their lips together again. Beca smiled into the kiss. Jesse felt her hands reach for the hem of his boxers, his hips buckled and Beca grinned happily. She left his lips and trailed her mouth down the length of his body. She pushed him back against the headboard of his bed and pulled his boxers off. She nearly gasped when she saw him. He was amazing. When she looked up at him, he shrugged and smiled.

Beca laughed heartily. She saw the glistening of his pre-ejaculation on the tip of his member. She gently grab his base and he moaned, his toes curling, "Beca."

"Do you like that?" She teased and he nodded. She slowly slid her hand up and down. He was shaking with anticipation. She bent down and gently put her lips to his manhood. She slid up and down, in and out, getting faster and faster. His hips matched her mouths movements and he was moaning in pleasure. She was so amazed. It had been nearly two years since she had sex with anyone but her hand. It was going to be amazing. She had forgotten how awesome foreplay could be.

His sweet taste filled her mouth and as she swallowed, he nearly devoured her. Throwing her back against the mattress, he wasted no time getting to work on her. He pulled his shirt off and first focused on her breasts, then he grabbed her panties. He stroked and licked and pulled and pinched all the right places. Beca's legs shook. She felt her wave of orgasm going over her and Jesse smiled at his work. He grabbed a condom from his draw.

"Are you ready?" He asked, sliding it on.

She nodded, "I am so ready."

He thrust into her slowly, both of them gasping at how well he fit into her. They became one in that moment, matching each others movements and noises. He got faster and faster and she felt herself reaching her end. As he reached his, he felt her hips buckle into an orgasm. They fell back against the bed, panting. He slung his arm around her and pulled their naked bodies close together. She smiled and kissed his chest as Jesse kissed her hair.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"You're amazing Beca." He felt her smile. And for the first time, neither of them felt the presence of their old spouses as negative. They both felt like this was right. This was good. Jesse saw over Beca's shoulder the picture of his family. Sarah would always be his. But now, he was determined that Beca should be too. He took a deep breath, "Beca... I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.

In a sleepy tone, she looked up at him, smiling, "I know I'm falling in love with you." Beca pressed her lips to his and thought about Jason. For some reason today, she felt safe. Jesse was what could bring her back to being whole. This is what Jay would want she thought. So after they kissed one last time, she drifted off to the most peaceful sleep she knew either of them had had in nearly two years.

* * *

"DADDY!" Jesse woke up with a start as he heard his daughter banging on his bedroom door. "Why is the door locked?!"

Jesse looked around and smiled at what he saw. Beca lay, naked and beautiful, under his arms. Her hair was a mused mess and her breathing was even and deep. Around the room, he saw articles of clothing strung everywhere. Last night had been the best night he had had since before Sarah had passed. He gently moved his arm out from underneath the woman he was falling in love with. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey." Jesse whispered, brushing a piece of hair away from Beca's eyes. She giggled.

"Last night was amazing." She traced a circle on Jesse's bare chest and closed her eyes, sighing in content.

Jesse kissed her gently and she deepened the kiss, "DADDY!"

They giggled as they heard his children screaming outside of the door. Beca looked around, "So this probably looks really bad."

"We're just gonna say we had an adult sleepover. They don't know what that means." Jesse winked.

"I need clothes, Jess." Beca laughed.

"Is Beca still here?" Brady called, sounding excited.

Jesse groaned, "Yes. Go downstairs. I'll be there in two seconds to make breakfast."

"Yay! Beca, stay with us today! Let's do something daddy!" Kara called and the two adults heard them bound down the stairs.

Jesse handed Beca his t-shirt and she slid it over her, looking for her panties. Jesse slid on boxers and a t-shirt, searching for a pair of pants to give to Beca. He had an idea all of a sudden, he reached into his top draw. He found them and took a deep breath. They were Sarah's old bed shorts. The one item of clothing he had kept. He pulled them out, they were about Beca's size, maybe a little bigger. When he turned around she had thrown her hair up and she smiled at him.

"I have these..." Jesse reached a hand behind his neck, a habit Beca had noticed he did when he was nervous.

Beca looked at the shorts he held, knowing who's they must have been. She bit her lip, a nervous tick of her own that Jesse had picked up on, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I think it's more than okay." He tossed the shorts to her and she slid them on. This whole morning felt so strange to Beca and Jesse. Yet, for some reason, it also felt comfortable. Which was something neither of them could wrap their heads around. Beca walked up to Jesse and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am so glad that I met you." She kissed him slowly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving down to her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he hoisted her up.

They broke apart and both laughed, Jesse sighed, "As much as I would love to act like teenagers and stay here and make love to you again, I need to go make my children breakfast."

Beca giggled, "Well breakfast sounds wonderful."


	9. The New Accident

"Mrs. M-B!" Mailee bounded into her classroom Monday morning. "I had such a fun time yesterday! We got to go to my nana's and show everyone my new baby sister."

Beca smiled and ruffled her students hair, "That's awesome. Your little sister is adorable. Why don't you go get your journal to draw about your weekend?"

It had been three months since Beca and Jesse had slept together for the first time, and four since they had been together. And all Beca could say was that things were getting even better. Lately, she found herself feeling less and less guilty for spending the night with Jesse. She found herself realizing this might be what she needed. She found herself comparing her own person to Sarah very seldom. She was happy; happier than she could ever remember being. Which was the only part that scared her. Why did life seem simpler with Jesse?

Her thoughts were broken as Kara bounded into the room, connecting her arms around Beca's waist, "Hey Be- Mrs. M-B!" Kara smiled up at her

"Hi sweetheart. Why don't you go get your draw journal?" Beca smiled down at her. It was hard for her not to favor the little girl, even hard not to favor Mailee and the other little girls she had come to know so well. She loved Jesse's friends and their kids. They all fit so well together. And she was so happy that they were all together.

Jesse walked in behind his daughter, holding her backpack. "Well hello Mr. Swanson." Beca tried to sound like a monotone teacher, but seeing him got her so excited. (Not like they hadn't been together all night anyways).

"Hello Mrs. M-B. How was your evening?" Jesse smirked. Beca laughed.

"Shut up." She whispered, out of ear shot of the kids. "How was the rest of the morning?"

Jesse nodded, "Good. Easy after you started packing lunches."

Beca giggled, "Ah, anything to help you nerd. I'll see you after school. Have a good day at work."

It was hard for the two of them not to show some type of affection. But for the sake of her job, she accepted only a handshake (which made them both laugh). They had agreed that after three months, it was acceptable to give small kisses to each other in front of the kids. In fact, the kids thought of Beca as Jesse's girlfriend now, and that was awesome. Beca had told her boss about the relationship, and she had been less than thrilled. Saying how awful it was to 'hook up with a parent'. She said she wouldn't care as long as they kept the relationship as quiet as possible until Kara was out of her class.

* * *

Beca felt the morning go by quickly and soon it was time for her class to go to gym. She sent them off with the gym teacher and sat down at her desk to correct journals. The sounds of the giggling children excitedly going outside on this way to warm January day (they were in LA) helped Beca work. She could tell they were crossing the street to go play at the park. Suddenly, Beca heard a not so happy shriek and the skid of brakes against pavement. She jumped up, running towards the window.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, running for the door.

* * *

"Mr. Swanson... your child's school is on the line." Jesse's secretary, a chunky blonde lady named Talia, opened the door to his office.

Jesse smiled, it must have been Beca, "Put them through."

Jesse picked up the line and answered cheerfully, "Hello!?"

"Jesse. It's Chloe. Oh my god. Something horrible happened..." Chloe sounded choked up. Jesse all of a sudden got extremely worried.

"What happened? Are the kids okay? Is Beca okay?!" He panicked.

"Beca's fine. So is Brady. It's Kara. Oh Jess... they went outside for gym and they were crossing the street and a car... didn't stop at the red light. It slammed into her. She's at the hospital now. Beca's with her. I have Brady. We'll be on our way soon. Get to the hospital." Chloe was holding back tears. Jesse hung up and grabbed his keys.

"Mr. Swanson is everyth-" Talia started as he stormed out of his office.

"Cancel any appointments I have for the rest of the day. I'll call you when I know more. Go home. Today's over." Jesse breezed past her and down the stairs of the building, to his car. He had never driven this fast before. Except maybe the night Sarah had been killed. What was it with them and car accidents? Oh god. His baby girl. He bounded through the emergency room doors ten minutes later, Beca sat, teary-eyed in a chair.

"Jesse." She stood up, a sob breaking from her throat.

"Where is she?" Jesse ran to her, grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her as she shook uncontrollably.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. I'm not allowed or permitted or some stupid shit." Beca was shaking with tears, her dark makeup staining her face.

Jesse ran up to the counter, demanding some information. He learned that Kara had gone into emergency surgery. She was almost done and that he could know more in about a half hour. He was upset, tears spilled from his eyes. Jesse collapsed against a wall. Beca sat next to him and they wrapped each other in the other's arms, crying.

It was sometime later when a doctor appeared in front of the two, who sat in a somber silence. "Mr. Swanson?" The doctor called. Jesse stood up, helping Beca up as well.

"Yes. That's me." Jesse said.

The doctor smiled lightly, "I have some information on your daughter. Would you like to speak alone?" Beca stepped back and Jesse grabbed her hand.

"You can let this woman know everything. She's my girlfriend. She loves my children dearly. Anytime she's here, you let her know what's going on. Do you understand?" Jesse sounded so serious, it was not his usual attitude.

The doctor nodded, "Okay. Well, I can tell you this. Your daughter is a fighter. Her little body suffered some serious damage. Right now, she's in a medically-induced coma. At least a day of this is needed, just to monitor her and keep her comfortable. She has a few broken ribs, her right wrist, and left ankle. Her brain was a little swollen, she did crack her skull. The swelling appears to be going down, but we will monitor just to be sure."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jesse asked, hurt in his voice.

The doctor sighed, "I cannot be certain. Yet all the signs are pointing to yes. As long as the swelling continues to decrease, the broken bones will heal on their own. She's a tough little cookie. Would you like to go see her?"

Jesse and Beca walked hand in hand down the hallway to the little room where Kara lay. She was so tiny in the big hospital bed. Both their eyes filled with fresh tears, Jesse squeezed her hand tighter.

"Oh my poor baby..." Jesse whispered.

The doctor spoke, "I'll leave you all alone. My best suggestion would be to go home. Get some rest. She won't be awake until tomorrow. Plus, she's totally stable. Sleep will be good. The hospital will call you. Plus, visiting hours end at seven, and she's technically stable enough to be left here alone."

"Okay." Jesse said, "We'll go home. Just a few minutes in here." The doctor nodded and left. "Hey baby. I know you're gonna make it. You're a tough little kiddo. Daddy's here, and so is Beca. And everything is going to be okay."

Beca sat their silently, looking at the little girl. A thought kept flashing through her mind. Her own little baby. It was like someone was up there, making her life hurt as much as possible. She sighed and Jesse turned to her. He smiled small and she smiled back.

"Who wants us to feel all this pain?" Beca sighed.

Jesse shook his head, "I don't know. But she's gonna be okay. A family can only take so much heartache and we've had enough."

Jesse had never referred to them as a family before, it made Beca happy to hear that. Even though they had talked about falling in love, neither one of them had ever actually said I love you.

"Beca..." Jesse turned to her.

"Yes Jesse?" She looked up at him. It was in that moment that Kara's heart machine went off, and Jesse screamed as he watched the line go straight...


	10. A Dream

_"Beca..." Beca stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. _

_"Jason?" She gasped. "What...?" _

_"Beca, sweetheart. Listen to me baby. I miss you so much. The kids and I can't wait for you to be back with us again some day. But Beca. Let go of all these little feelings that are holding you back." Jason spoke to her quietly. _

_"But Jay... what if this isn't what you want..." _

_"It is what I was for you my love. Why do you think it's them?" Jason smiled. _

_"Them? What do you mean?" _

_"Beca... just have them over. Face this fear. It's okay to love him. He's the one Becs." _

_"Jay..." _

_"No Becs. Listen to your heart... it's way more right than your head. I love you baby..." _

Beca awoke with a start, she looked around. The room was dark, and the clock read 3:42 AM. She was in Jesse's bed, without Jesse, who was still at the hospital. It had been almost a week since Kara's accident. A week since the stupid heart monitor went dead and almost scared Jesse and Beca into a heart attack. Beca had been staying with Brady every night this week. She had been taking him to school and feeding him dinner. After that scare, Jesse had pretty much stayed there all the time. Beca was often left to think about her own little Kira. She had imagined what it would be like if she had actually been given the chance to sit at the hospital with her, and hold her hand. When watching little Kara sleep, it was easy to forget that she was not her own little Kira. It was easy to remember, though, that her own family was not given this chance to fight for their lives though. Beca could never afford to lose another little girl. If she had just been given the chance to watch her own family in the hospital, what would have happened? Would Kira have been okay? Would Brody and Jack have been okay? Would her own Jay have been okay? These thoughts had been overwhelming her during the day. Now, with that dream, it was like it was moving into her sleep.

She took a deep breath. It had been a dream. What kind of dream was that? She shook it off and tried to fall back asleep, but the thought just kept nagging at her. She gave in and got up to make herself some tea and to just think. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You ready to go home love bug?" Jesse smiled at his little girl, who had her arm and leg wrapped in pink sparkly casts.

She nodded, "I still hurt though daddy."

"I know baby. It'll start to get better soon. Aren't you excited to see Beca and Brady?"

Kara nodded. Her head was fine and her ribs were healing well. It had been quite a scare when the machine went dead on the heart monitor. Jesse spent the following week there. Beca had been a lifesaver, taking care of Brady all week. Now, Jesse was on his way home and was happier than ever.

"Kara!" Brady called out as Jesse carried his daughter carefully into the house.

"Brady! Beca!" Kara cheered, sounding excited for the first time all week.

"Alright Brade... be careful with her, she's very sore." Jesse placed Kara on the couch and she winced in pain a little.

"Can she color?" Brady asked. Luckliy, the hand Kara had broken wasn't her 'good' one.

"She can try." Jesse smiled as his children began to color and talk to one another, catching the other up on the past events of the week.

Beca smiled, "She looks like she's really on the road to recovery now."

Jesse put his arms around Beca's waist and pulled her to him, "Ugh, I hope so." He pressed his lips to hers, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Your kids are practically my life. I adore them."

"I know you do. And I adore you." Jesse kissed her again and Beca smiled into the kiss.

"I made supper. It should be ready in a bit. Can she eat?" Beca pulled away from Jesse, and Jesse just wanted to scoop her up and bring her to his bedroom.

"Yeah. She's good to go now. Just gotta wait for the rib fractures to fix themselves and a few weeks for the wrist and ankle. But food is good."

Beca nodded, "Okay. It's her favorite. Baked macaroni and cheese. I also bought a bottle of wine. I hope you don't mind me spending one more night."

"Not at all." Jesse said quickly, playfully grabbing her butt, out of the eyes of his children of course.

* * *

"Jess, I've missed you this week." Beca nuzzled her head onto his shoulder as they lay on the couch, watching TV. Brady was asleep on the chair and Kara had been tucked into bed an hour ago, her medicine making her tired.

He smiled into her head, "I've missed you too babe."

"It was nice though, taking care of Brady. I loved it. Your son is absolutely the most amazing little boy ever." She smiled, thinking of her own little Jack and Brody.

Jesse smiled, "So I meant to tell you about this dream I had."

Beca sat up, "I had a dream to tell you about too!"

"You go first." He smiled.

"No you go weirdo! You brought it up!" She swatted playfully at his chest.

Jesse smiled, "I had a dream about Sarah. She basically told me this is what she wanted. For me to be happy. To stop worrying about this fear that I have within me and move on. Because she brought you to me. You're the one." Jesse swallowed and blushed, turning Beca on.

"No way." She whispered, "My dream was about Jason."

"Oh God..." Jesse smiled at her.

"Would you and the kids maybe come spend the day at my house Saturday? Spend the night too?" Beca smiled at Jesse.

"That would be lovely Beca." Jesse smiled and pressed his lips to hers. That was it. The one thing that had not happened yet. He had never been to her place. It was time to face that fear. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay." Beca nodded. And with that, Beca went to Jesse's room as he put Brady to bed. When he came back, he smiled big at her.

"You are so absolutely amazingly perfect." He gushed as he lay down on the side of her.

"You aren't so bad yourself weirdo." She crawled on top of them and spent the next few hours super close to one another.


	11. The Realization

Beca spent the whole day preparing the most amazing meal of her life. Not only was it the first time Jesse would be in her home, it would also be the first time he met her parents... all four of them. Beca sighed. If there was a reason she hated being around her family, it was that. She always had to have all four of them over at once and something always went wrong. Her dad, doctor Will Mitchell, always had a stick up his ass. And his perfectly botoxed wife Sheila thought she had some type of reign over Beca. When in reality, she was just the awful step-monster. Her mom, Katherine, was constantly worried about Beca, and that drove her insane. And her step-dad, Rob, was just way too shy for his own good. She was sure the night would be okay though, as long as she had Jesse and the kids.

The doorbell rang and Jesse came into the house, Kara with her crutches and Brady holding a bowl of salad.

"Hey guys! Happy eighth birthday little man!" Beca scooped Brady up and kissed his cheek. "I have presents and cake later after my family leaves."

"Okay! Thank you Beca!" Brady beamed at her.

The kids bounded into the living room. Well. Brady did, and Kara wobbled behind him. "How's she feeling?" Beca asked.

"Good. Doctor said the ribs are looking wonderful. She should be off the crutches next week and in an air cast. So that's good. Gosh, your home is lovely." He smiled.

"Go look around, I have to finish supper." She grabbed the salad that Brady had set down on a table next to the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Jesse looked around. The house was big. What he could see right now was just the foyer and the doors to the dining and living room. He saw the stairs ahead of him down the hallway and walked towards them. He saw five doors upstairs, assuming they were four bedrooms and a bathroom. He looked along the length of the wall where three huge framed pictures sat. Two little boys and a little girl. Beca's children... gosh they looked familiar.

_**Oh. My. God.**_

Jesse knew who they were. They were the three little kids whose funeral he had attended two years three little children that had lost their lives. Beca's three little babies who had been taken from the world too soon. And next to them was a wedding portrait. A wedding portrait of the man that his wife had killed. The husband she had taken from a wife.

His wife had killed Beca's children. His wife had killed Beca's husband. His wife had killed Beca's family.

Suddenly, everything around him was spinning. He heard the doorbell ring and tried to pull himself together. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the carpet.

* * *

"Jess!" Beca was waving her hand in front of his face, "Babe, are you alright?"

Beca didn't know what happened, all of a sudden Jesse had passed out. She was wiping a wet cloth over his forehead and his eyes opened, he started to cough. "Oh my god Beca. I'm so sorry..." Jesse's eyes filled with tears.

"Jess... what's the matter? Don't be sorry. Are you okay?" Beca looked worriedly at him, her family and his children behind her.

"Sarah killed your children. Those children... the funeral... my Sarah... I'm sorry..." Jesse sobbed.

"Mom... can you take Kara and Brady to the backyard?" Beca started to feel her own eyes prickle with the heat of tears. What was he saying? Sarah had been... how could they have not put that together? There was no way that was true. He was just disoriented, that was all. "Jess... what's the matter?"

Jesse wiped his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and began speaking, "Those children... I went to their funeral. Those three little angels were killed by my wife. Your husband was killed by my wife. My drunk wife murdered your family. My depressed, psychotic drunk wife killed them. She took your happiness away and now I'm trying to make you happy again. How can I even think that you would want to be with me?"

Jesse sobbed into his hands, Beca pulled his head up, "Sarah... where was her accident? This can't be true."

"On the corner of Avenue A and Ninth Lane." Jesse sobbed. Beca felt her breath catch in her chest. "She hit a black Chevy Tahoe. And killed three children. Two little boys, your twins, and a little girl, your baby. She killed your family."

Beca sat back against the wall of her hallway. She felt the walls around her caving in. She broke down. There she sat, with her boyfriend of nearly seven months, crying, screaming, and realizing the reality that was their lives.


	12. The Beginning of a Plan

"Daddy, when's Beca coming over?" Brady asked as he ate his cereal.

Jesse sighed, "I don't think she is today bud."

It had been nearly a week since either of them had talked. Something inside had changed. Jesse thought about his wife a lot again... how could she have let him take advantage of Beca like that? He sighed again and returned to making his children's lunches.

"Daddy... she's been out of school all week." Kara pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You'll just have to tough it out doll." Jesse slapped a sandwich together.

He got his kids dressed. He drove to school. He saw them off. He said hello to his friends. He drove to work. He went to a meeting. He ate lunch. He called his mom. He texted his sister. He talked to his secretary. He worked on a project. He read e-mails. Yet, everything he did felt foreign. His soul was no longer inside of his body. He was just an empty shell, trying to figure out life without the woman he had fallen in love with. He sat behind his desk, getting ready to leave. He thought of one final thing he could do, and set to work.

* * *

She lay in bed, sobbing. Jason had said he was the one, and she really believed Jesse was. But he thought she was unfairly treated. He thought she could not love him knowing what his dead wife had done. She had cried for a week straight; always wishing that he would come to save her. It was scary the life she was living. She was all alone again.

They had been each other's right arm for nearly seven months. Now, she lay alone. It was depressing, she was sad. She wanted him to come and get her, make her feel alive again. Of course, Chloe had tried to save her and gave up soon after. Only checking on her friend to make sure she was still alive.

Beca sat up in bed, her hands filled with photos. Yet, not the photos she usually turned to for comfort. Of course, those were there too, but there were new ones. The ones of her and Jesse, of her and Kara, of her and Brady... the ones that had represented the new family she had created. She sighed. What had happened to the life she had been living? What had happened to feeling alive again? It had been taken from her like everything else is her life.

* * *

Jesse picked up Kara and Brady from school and brought them home. He made supper and bathed them and put them into their pajamas. Then, he called Benji.

"Hey man. You doing alright?" Benji answered the phone.

Of course Jesse's friends had found out rather quickly about what had happened. It was obvious by Jesse's shutdown mode. It was the first time any of them had seen him this depressed since he had met Beca. He knew they worried about him, especially Benji. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Course man, what do you need?" Benji questioned.

Jesse sighed, "Can you take the kids for the night? There's something I need to do for her."

"Sure thing bud. Drop them off whenever."

Jesse took his kids to Benji's and kissed each of them goodnight. Then, he went to the florist to begin his plan.

* * *

Beca woke up with a start as she heard knocking at the door. She wanted to ignore it, but it sounded urgent. She figured maybe Aubrey had gone into labor or something. She still loved her friends so she forced herself up. Yet, she was quite surprised when she opened the door.

"Jesse...?" She whispered.


	13. A Dozen Roses

"Jesse...?" Beca whispered.

"Beca... can I come in?"

She stepped aside and he walked in. "What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something." He sat on the floor, motioning for her to sit across from him. He had three bags. "Just listen okay?"

"Okay." she said softly.

He lifted a dozen roses from the bag, assorted colors mixed within. He pulled a black rose from the bundle, "This is the guilt you and I feel." He pulled the flower to pieces, "It's gone now. The guilt we feel can be gone if we stick together. As long as we stay as one."

Beca covered her mouth as she felt tears fill her eyes. She crushed the flower petals with her own fingers, a signal for him to continue. He took a deep breath and pulled out a dark pink rose, "This is a thanks. A thanks to Sarah, who, had she not been completely inattentive, would have never brought me to you. Because you are my soul mate. Sarah was just a step in that equation, to give me the children that would bring us together."

Beca covered her mouth, touching the pink rose and holding it to her chest, he continued, pulling out three light pink roses, "These are for the three little joy's you left. And for the sympathy we both have at their loss. I wish they were still here with us today, but we will all be together again someday... a happy family."

Beca held the roses together with the dark pink rose, tears falling, Jesse pulled out the sixth rose, a peach colored rose, "This is for Jason. Who I appreciate so much for letting me have you. For letting me discover that you are the one for me. And also, for you to have something that will always remind you of him."

Both Jesse and Beca had tears running down their cheeks, and she took the sixth rose. He grabbed the seventh and eighth, two orange roses, "These are for Kara and Brady. They symbolize their enthusiasm as having you be their new mom, and hopefully the enthusiasm and desire you have to be theirs."

Beca held all the roses in her hands, crying and listening intently, she watched Jesse pull out a coral rose, "This is for my desire for you. My love for you. The longing I have for you." He handed it to her and pulled out the tenth rose, a yellow one, "This is for the promise of a new beginning. A grand and wonderful new beginning." She took the rose in her hands and he pulled out a blue rose, "This is the promise that we will always do the impossible." Finally, he pulled a single red rose from the bag.

She felt her tears streaming steadily, her heart swelling with love for this man, "This is for me to say I love you. Because I truly do Beca. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my soul mate. You are the one woman I want to be with. I love you Rebeca Katherine Mitchell."

She sobbed and reached for him, "I love you too." They pressed their lips together. The kiss tasted sweet yet salty because of the tears that stained their faces.

He pulled a picture frame out of the next bag, a picture of the four of them together, "I want this to be our family my love. I want you to be their mom, and my love." He grabbed the third bag and pulled a velvet box from it, "And my wife."

He pulled a diamond ring from the box, she gasped. "Oh Jesse."

"Marry me Beca."

"Yes." Beca pressed her lips to his. They sat there, lips locked, and feeling completely in love. "Jesse?" She whispered as their lips broke apart.

"Yes Beca?" He was barely a centimeter from her face.

"Make love to me in my bed." She bit his bottom lip.

He scooped her up and carried her to her room. The savored every moment. Jesse gently laid Beca back on the bed. He pulled the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, exposing her breasts. He kissed them and sucked them and planted kisses down her stomach. Beca shuddered as she unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing her hands along his chest. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the top of her pants, leaving just her underwear.

She undid his belt and slid his pants down, he kicked them away from his ankles. His erection was sweltering under his boxers and Beca could feel it, making her even wetter. She pulled his pants down and took in the sight of him. He pulled her underwear down and positioned himself right before her entrance. He slid in slow, both of them moaning as he filled her. He thrust in and out, picking up his speed slowly. He felt her legs shaking as he hit the right spot each time. As they both reached their orgasms, they screamed one another names.

They collapsed on the sides of each other, the ring on Beca's left hand glistening.

"I love you..." Beca whispered.

"I love you more..."

**A/N: There are only two more chapters for this story. Thanks to my faithful readers. :) Keep on reviewing. I love those!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hello everyone, **

**FIRST: I really need to thank every single one of you for reading this story. Then, I need to thank excessively my awesome and faithful reviewers to this story. You guys have put my confidence in this story through the roof. And I cannot even express the sheer amount of gratitude I had towards all of you. Thank you so, so, so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**SECOND: I have been entertaining and idea of making a sequel to this story. Yet, it would not be a typical sequel. Instead, it would focus more on monumental events in Beca and Jesse's new lives together. They may be both happy and sad, yet it will have larger time jumps throughout it. What do my readers think about that? Would you be interested in something like that? If I go ahead with the sequel, that means that there will only be ONE more chapter to this story. The epilogue will no longer be the script that I follow. However, I can post the epilogue for those either not interested in reading the sequel or those who just want to read my original ideas for how Beca and Jesse's lives ended up. Let me know please!**

**I know I asked a lot here, but hopefully my awesome readers understand me. **

**Thanks a bunch guys!**

**~ Linds_Bo ~**


	15. The Big Day

Beca looked in the mirror, she was a totally different person now than she had been a few years ago. She smiled at that. Like Jesse always told her, they had finally met their soulmates. It may have taken some strength, but they were there.

"Beca!" Chloe smiled as she opened the door. "Oh gosh. You look beautiful."

"Why thank you. I'm so excited." Beca smiled.

Chloe gasped, "Is my best friend Beca actually excited for her big white wedding that she planned for three years?!" Chloe laughed, running her hand over her very pregnant stomach, as Aubrey walked in.

"Is Beca actually excited for once?" Her friends laughed and Beca flipped them off.

Beca and Jesse spent three years planning the perfect wedding. Now, on August 19th, the anniversary of that horrific day, Beca and Jesse were to be married in the most gorgeous mansion ever. They were surrounded by their families and friends, and Beca could not imagine this day being any better.

"Hey mommy!" Kara bounded into the room. Not very long after that night Jesse and Beca had spent at her old home together had his kids began to call her mom. At first, it had felt strange. Now, as she was on the road to making the children legally hers, it felt like it was how it should have always been.

Nine year old Kara was dressed in a light pink dress, with a brown bow around the waist. Her hair curled to perfection and resting in a few clips perfectly around her face. Beca was not sure who was more excited for the wedding, herself, or this little girl in front of her.

"Kara Marissa Swanson. Look how absolutely gorgeous you are, come here, give me a hug." Beca smiled. "Ugh, I cannot wait to finally make this official."

"Me too. Now you'll be Mrs. Swanson and that'll be awesome because kids at school will know you're my mom." Kara high-fived Beca, "You should see how excited daddy is. He's so ready for you to walk down the aisle."

"I am so ready to go see him babe. Now grab your flowers. Where's Bray?" Beca ran her hands over the dress, flattening it against her thin stomach.

Kara motioned to the door as it opened, "Right there."

Brady smiled at Beca. "Hey mom. Your dress is real pretty."

"Why thank you handsome. Are you ready to go join dad yet?"

"Yeah. I just needed to get the rings from Chloe." Brady smiled at the red-head. "God, I hope the baby makes it through the evening."

"Shh! Brady Alexander don't you talk like that. Little Mr. or Miss will stay put for the rest of the night." Chloe laughed, "Here's the rings darling. Go get next to your dad."

"Bye Bray. I'll see you up there." Beca squeezed the little boy. "You ready to make your big debut little one?" Beca touched Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah... are you?" Kara beamed at her soon-to-be new mommy.

Beca nodded, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes, "I've been ready since the day I met your father."

Beca stepped into the hallway, walking towards the room where the ceremony was set up. It was simple. White folding chairs with pink and brown accents. A huge arch made of twisted branches was at the end of the crisp white aisle. Beca made her way to the door of the room where her dad was waiting.

"Hi daddy." Beca whispered.

Her dad smiled at her, "This is it you know. This is the one for you. He's the perfect guy."

Beca felt tears glistening in her eyes, "I know. Dad, I'm so happy. The only thing missing today are my children."

"Just think Beca, if they were still here, maybe Jesse would never have been. Everything in life happens for a reason, and as much as I miss my grandbabies, I get two new ones today. And you get a new husband that seems to be your soul mate. Say goodbye to the old Beca. Open up to this new one."

Beca smiled at her dad, she knew how right he was. She put the thoughts of Jason and her children in the back of her mind. Silently, she promised she would never forget them, just move forward for them. In her head, she told Jason thank you. Thanking him for giving her the opportunity to meet him and fall in love with him, to have three wonderful children with him, and ultimately for leading her to the man waiting at the end of the aisle. She thanked Sarah, not for the accident, but for letting her husband be hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, saying a prayer for the five lives lost too soon, and for the four lives being brought together to finally give everyone a little peace.

"I'm ready dad." Beca took a deep breath. "Ready to be the new Beca."

The music began and Beca watched each of her friends walk down the aisle. They had a beautiful bouquet of pink and brown flowers, a flowing floor length light pink gown, and a strip of brown sequins around the waist. And each had a smile that spoke volumes of how happy they were for the couple. First was Stacie and Tyler, both of them going to their respective sides. Following them, Aubrey and Donald and behind them Aimee and Bumper. Finally, Chloe and Benji walked down together, and the wedding march began. Kara went before her, sprinkling flowers on the ground. Beca felt her eyes hot with tears, she loved those children so much. Brady was already positioned as his dad's best man right next to him.

Perhaps the greatest thing that day was not the seventy-three people looking at her, but it was the one man she was looking at. Jesse was beaming, his tux making him look extremely dapper. He mouthed the words, 'I love you' and Beca felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. When she reached the end of the aisle, she kissed her fathers cheek and stood next to the man she loves.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony between Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell Benson and Jesse Michael Swanson. If there are any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Beca and Jesse looked into the crowd. Jesse knew there wouldn't be so much as a peep from the audience, and he just stared at his gorgeous bride. "That's what I thought. I now ask that the bride's best friend recite a poem."

Chloe stepped forward. Beca and Jesse smiled at one another, remembering how perfect the poem they had found had been to really tell their story. Chloe began, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Within the last few years something had gone, missing./ Now being reminded that they were lost makes me long for that time thrown away./ My dreams... Everything that was me... Lost./ Don't get me wrong I'm still myself but on the inside something is missing./ Being unveiled I feel naked to all that want to see./ But it seems very few will ever get to close./ For the first time in a very long time I actually let someone in.../ I let someone see my true self./ How it takes the weight off my shoulders knowing that I can share anything and still be happy./ How I've longed for someone to understand me./ I just wanted to thank you. Lost then found, by Trenton Alex Campbell. I love you guys so much and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Beca had tears falling down her cheeks. She was so blissfully happy. Jesse was choked up, just wanting to be with his bride and be happy forever. "Now, the groom's best friend will assist in the unity ceremony."

"Beca and Jesse. The two of you today will make two families become one. And here are the candles that will bring you all together. White for a clean beginning, yellow for the lives you have both lost, blue for the two excited children you will raise together, and a red one for each of you. Each piece of flower petal will be lit on fire, floating over the alter to make everything one again." Benji smiled and help the tray out. Jesse took each of his candles and lit the flower petals in the oil, Beca did the same and smiled at her soon-to-be husband.

"Now, would Jesse please read his vows to his bride? They've elected to write their own." The priest smiled at them.

"Rebeca Elizabeth... my goodness how gorgeous you are. If you would have talked to the thirty year old me, he never would have guessed that you would be his. You are the light of my world. When two people have experienced thet ype of loss that we have, the only thing it can do is bring us together. You are the most sarcastic person I have ever met, yet also the sweetest. Sometimes, you act like you hate the world and other times you are the most loving person I know. Everything about you is perfect. From the day I asked you out on a "meeting" to the night before last that we spent making English muffin pizzas and watching movies with the kids, every time I'm with you I fall even more in love. You have lost a lot in life. A husband. Three children. Today I'm here to promise you that they'll never be forgotten and that my goal everyday is to keep you smiling for them, and for us. I promise that no matter what, I will always love you. I've searched for my soul mate a long time, and now that I've found you, I will never ever disappoint. I love you with every fiber of my being, to the moon and back and back to the moon again. I love you Beca." Jesse smiled at his bride. She was crying and he wiped away the tear from her cheek. He watched her take a shuddering breath and she began her vows.

"I never thought that I would be able to move on from losing my entire family. Yet at the time, I never knew that losing my family was so that I could meet the man I belonged with. Even though the memories of all you and I have lost will always be with us, the memories we will make together now will mean just as much. Meeting you and your babies was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. Jess, you give me a reason to live again. And your children... I'm so happy to make them mine. Everything about you I have fallen in love with. Your quirky movie obsessions, your laugh, the way you wrinkle your nose when you're trying to keep calm. I've discovered that you are my soul mate. Even though I'll never forget my family before you, I'll always realize you were given to me to fill the space in my heart where they belong. I promise you that I will always give my all; that I will never ever put up the walls you knocked down. I promise to always be a mother to your children and to never forget how much you all mean to me. Everyday with you, since the first time we met, has been an adventure. And I've learned I love adventures. I love you Jesse, forever and ever." Jesse smiled at his beautiful bride who was choked up. The priest smiled at the two.

"Rebeca and Jesse, if you are ready to step into the holy circle of matrimony, assuming all its rights, obligations and abundant joys, please do so indicate by joining hands." Jesse and Beca grabbed each others hands, Jesse ran his thumb over the back of her hand, she smiled at him. "Do you, Rebeca, take this man, Jesse, as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do'."

"I do." Beca said loudly, smiling and giggling a little. The priest continued.

"Do you, Jesse, take this woman, Rebeca, as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so answer now, 'I do'."

Jesse grinned, "I absolutely do."

The priest smiled, and began the exchanging of the rings. Everyone in the room was beaming, happy tears filling their eyes, "And so we come, Rebeca and Jesse, to the presentation of rings by which you symbolize and bind your love.

"The circle has long been a symbol of spirit and the power of God. The sky and the earth are round. The wind in its greatest power whirls. The sun and moon, both round, come forth and go down again in a circle. Even the seasons form a great circle in their changing and always come back again to where they were. Without beginning or end and with no point of weakness, the circle is a reminder of the eternal quality of God and of unending strength. Let the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of your endless love and unending faithfulness. Your wedding rings are most special because they say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bonded, to allow the presence of another human being to enhance who you are. Your rings carry a potent double message: We are individuals and yet we belong; we are not alone. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are but also the glorious union that you are now creating.

"God, bless these rings and the two who exchange them. Fill them with your Holy presence. Keep them safe in the circle of Your protection and love. Brady, do you have the rings?" The priest looked to the little boy, who handed over the pouch with the rings in it, smiling proudly, "Thanks buddy."

"Rebeca, place the ring on Jesse's finger and repeat after me: "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Beca smiled and slid the ring onto Jesse's finger, "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." She sniffled and smiled at Jesse again, who retured the smile.

The priest then turned to Jesse, "Jesse, place the ring on Rebeca's finger and repeat after me: "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Jesse slid the ring next to her gorgeous diamond, "As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." Everyone smiled and let out little giggles as Jesse fumbled to get the ring over her knuckle, "Oh come on now!" Beca chuckled and Jesse wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"Wear these rings as the enclosing bond of reverence and trust. Fulfill the circle of love that now makes you one." The priest smiled at the couple. "Now, the signing of the marriage register. I ask the bride and groom along with the matron of honor and best man to follow me to the table."

Jesse and Beca each signed their names to their marriage license, Chloe and Benji also applying there's as witnesses. The couple could not help but smile at each other over and over again. Beca was as giddy as could be. Jesse just wanted to kiss her. They made their way back to under the arch and the priest began to finish the ceremony.

"Through this ceremony, Rebeca and Jesse have pledged their love to one another through their vows and taken commitment in the form of exchanging rings. I truly wish them a marriage filled with love, life, and happiness. By the power vested in me by the state of California and the Christian church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jesse, please, kiss your bride."

Jesse leaned into Beca, taking a moment to pause, "I love you." He whispered. He pressed his lips into hers and both of them felt fireworks explode within them. Jesse bent Beca backwards, listening to the cheers of their family and friends. It was a good minute when he finally pulled away, remembering they still had a party to attend. Beca beamed at her husband.

"I love you too."

"I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jesse and Rebeca Swanson."

The couple grabbed hands. Beca pulled Brady into her side and Jesse scooped Kara up as they made their way down the aisle. After all that they had been through together, here they were. Jason, Sarah, Jack, Brody, and Kira sat in heaven, smiling down at the four of them. Happy that they had brought them all together, they sat waiting for the day they could all be together. Yet now, Jesse and Beca kissed once more, and happily made their way outside to take pictures. Because finally, after all the pain in their lives, they were whole again. A whole and perfect little family.


	16. Happily Ever After

**Well here we are guys, at the end of yet another story. But I do CAUTION my readers before they read on. A reminder that this is the ALTERNATIVE epilogue. I will be posting a sequel (hopefully within the next week) to this story. The sequel will most likely NOT follow the direction of this epilogue. So, read with caution. It is also totally not necessary that you read this to understand the sequel. For those who will leave me here, thank you thank you thank you for being so awesome and reading this. I hope it lived up to your expectations. I appreciate each and every review and rad and follow and favorite I have gotten. Thanks a ****million! ENJOY ~~~~ **

Beca Swanson had lived the perfect life for the past five years, and today was just the perfect reminder of that. She woke up and glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the side of her bed. She was startled for a moment, not realizing where she was, but then remembering she and her family had moved into a new house just last weekend (with the help of all their crazy friends of course).

"Happy anniversary sexy." Beca rolled over to face her husband, who was laying with his shirt off, "You get better and better every time."

Beca winked at Jesse and then smiled, "You are way too good for me that's why. Gotta keep stepping it up baby."

"I love you." Jesse kissed her lightly.

"I love you too." She smiled, "Now should we get up and go see our children or should I roll you over and show you what I've got?"

"Well... we should get up and go see our children, but the second choice sounds more fun." Jesse winked.

"Eh. I'll show you what I've got tonight. Let's go make our children breakfast. You go get the pancakes going. I'll get Audra and Luca. You get Caden and Ellie." Beca stood up and wrapped a robe around herself. "I think Kara and Brady are already up. I heard someone go downstairs."

Jesse and Beca had ended up with a very interesting five years. After their honeymoon, Beca had found out almost immediately that she was pregnant. Jesse had been ecstatic, Beca had been overjoyed. And the kids, they had probably been the most excited out of anyone. They brought home little Caden Michael Swanson on their ten month anniversary. Little Kara and Brady had been so happy to have a baby around. Beca felt like he made the family feel complete.

For awhile, they had planned on being done. Three kids seemed to be the max. So, you can imagine the complete surprise when Beca didn't get her period. Caden was barely eighteen months and she was pregnant again. Life was so different than before. With twelve year old Brady in every sport known to man and eleven year old Kara wanting to try out every type of dance and musical there was, Beca had her hands full. Plus, reigning in a one and a half year old was tough. She was still a teacher on top of that. (Something she vowed to never give up because of all the joy it had ultimately brought her).

Jesse, however, was always the excited one. He said this was what they were meant for. To be totally completely happy, and have the biggest family known to man. Of course, Beca had said there was no way she would have more than four and Jesse had just kissed her crazily. Little Ellianna Rose had made Beca cry for months on end over how perfect she was. Each and every child she made with Jesse did that to her, because they were the perfect combination of the two of them.

Kara and Brady had molded into pieces of her perfectly too. Jesse always commented on the attitude Kara had because of Beca. Or the sarcastic remarks Brady made that Beca laughed at. So Beca employed those two as part of her army of children too. Beca had struggled, at thirty-six to have four kids. Jesse always said that it was their calling though, and somehow that made it all better. Each and every day when she woke up to the smile on Jesse's face, she knew she was going to make it throughout the day. Of course, there were moments when she felt like she could cry. There were moments when he felt he would cry too. But they stuck it out. Sure, there were days, too, when each of them remembered their former lives and loved ones. She never forgot her family and he never forgot his wife. Yet together, they made it work. Each and every day held new surprises.

The real surprise had been last year however, when, on Jesse's thirty-seventh birthday, they found out they were pregnant. Beca vowed this would be their last one and Jesse just kissed her again. Two months later, they found out it was twins. Jesse had laughed for hours. Kara and Brady had begged to move into a new house, saying they had found the perfect one for them; also asking to paint the new babies rooms. Now, here they were, with six months of blissful happiness in the form of Luca Raymond and Audra Elizabeth.

Beca and Jesse's family was something everyone could be jealous of. That was what Chloe always said. They had overcome so much and now had so much. It was a story of triumph and happiness. Every single day Beca thanked God (and Jason and Sarah) for bringing this to life and making it happen.

"Bec..." Jesse called from down the hall, "They aren't in here."

Beca looked into the nursery to see the twins weren't either, "Neither are the twins. Oh god. Our children must be up to something."

Jesse and Beca walked down stairs into their huge open living room and kitchen. All six children sat in the middle of the floor, a huge gift in front of them.

"Happy anniversary!" Kara squealed. "We have plans to go out for breakfast and lots of stuff for today. But first, we have something for you guys!"

"Happy anniversary mommy." Five year old Caden handed her a bouquet of roses, all the same colors Jesse had once given her, with four more little yellow roses to symbolize the new additions, and the black one destroyed in the middle.

"Oh sweethearts. This is amazing." Beca smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Ellianna called out to her father, grabbing his leg, "Happy nanerversay!"

"Why thank you pumpkin. So what about that breakfast? Bray, you paying?" Jesse clapped his eldest son on the back.

"If you drive." Brady smiled his cheeky grin at his dad.

"Sounds good to me!" Beca beamed, "Get shoes on. Oh! Luca and Audrey, come see mommy!" Beca picked up her children.

"Bec?" Jesse wrapped his arm around his wife and she fell into him.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And hey... guess what?" She whispered into his ear.

"What?" He smiled.

She giggled, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
